


The Second Wedding of Amelia Pond

by theamericanfreakazoid



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Smillian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theamericanfreakazoid/pseuds/theamericanfreakazoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory doesn't trust The Doctor because of him taking Amy away that night. He gives Amy a choice. Stay with her doctor or stay with him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Wedding of Amelia Pond

Chapter One   
The Doctor didnt understand, and that was a first. Amy had simply stopped talking to him. They were having a pleasant conversation in the console room, the doctor had said "And I'm certain you're glad Rory is now here." And suddenly Amelia had just shut up.   
He looked over at her and saw something strange, Amy had moved to the stair case and was crying. Not overly sobbing, but enough to worry The Doctor. Amy was fiery and fierce. She'd faced angels and Daleks, and now she had Rory back from the dead along with her parents. She was married. So why was she sad?  
"Pond, what's wrong?" he asked, tentatively as he approached his best friend slowly.   
Amy said nothing, just continuing to silently shake and cry at the mention of Rory. The poor doctor was absolutely baffled.   
"Amelia," he said slowly, "what is the matter?" He sat next to her.   
She looked up at him, her eyes red from crying and said very quietly, "Rory wants me to leave you."   
Chapter Two:  
The Doctor jumped backwards as soon as Amy spoke. He was angry, confused, and scared. He hadnt felt this way since Rose's face had been taken by the weird TV lady. He ran his hand through his hair, trying to calm down, and said "WHAT?!" The yell echoed across the console room, and for a moment Amy was afraid Rory would wake up. When she was sure he hadn't, Amy said "Well, he doesn't really like you. I mean he said that you'd be his best mate if you hadn't gone and stolen his fiancé in the middle of the night, and well last week when we were all on that planet that you got sick on he told me it was time for us to go home..."  
Amy began to cry again, and the doctor was torn between pacing angrily and holding her. Finally, he hoisted her up and held her while he paced angrily and eventually stopped.  
"What did you tell him?" Asked the doctor slowly.  
"I thought he meant the TARDIS, so I told him he could go in and I would wait for you, but then he explained he meant Leadworth..and possibly moving to London...maybe even Scotland...and when I asked him for time he said i had a week, or he was going to divorce me because it meant i love you more than him.." At this Pond began to violently sob again, and the doctor had to hold her in an overbearing hug just to stop her from shaking so violently.   
Once she was done crying, he asked, "When is the deadline?"   
She looked up slowly and said, "Tomorrow..."  
Chapter three:  
The Doctor was furious. Absolutely furious. He had invited Rory on his spaceship because he didnt want to steal his fiancé! He loved Amy, yes, and knew that if he really wanted to, he could make their relationship work, but it didnt matter because she. had. Rory. He didnt steal.   
"Have you decided?" He asked, afraid that she would say yes to Rory and he'd lose her forever. Sure, he could still whisk her away at night, but it wouldn't be the same having to sneak her back to her husband. It would feel like an affair. He didnt want to do that. Affairs were mean.   
Amy shook her head softly and said, "I want to stay with you, but if I do, I will always have my heart broken, because you don't love me. But if I go with him, my heart will feel like it's cheating him because so much of me has always belonged to you..." She said looking down.  
"Oh Amy," the doctor said, lightly kissing her hair, "oh little Amelia Pond..you grew up too fast. You misunderstood my intentions that night...I want you more than anything in the world...but you were-are Rory's. I felt like you deserved more than someone who had accidentally hurt you so much.."   
Chapter four:  
Amy was startled. The Doctor was still holding her, and she nestled closer into him. "Doctor.." She began.."I have always wanted you. I grew up waiting for you. You were supposed to be my Prince Charming. Whisking me away in your magic blue box, showing me the universe. The only reason I was with Rory was because I had convinced myself you weren't real. You were just a vivid dream...I fell in love with you the minute you came back for me...I just...you didn't seem to feel the same..so I stayed with Rory..."  
The Doctor sighed and pulled Amy's chin upward. "You were the first face this face saw, and I had every intention of keeping you forever... I just got there too late.." He said sadly.   
Amy shook her head and said "it's never too late, Raggedy man.." And planted a kiss on his lips.   
The doctor jumped back in surprise, but didnt let go of Amy. He looked down at her, and said "Pond, I haven't been entirely honest with you.."  
Amy looked confused, so the doctor said, "there was a time when I had to rewrite my DNA to become human, but it cost me my memories...technically I could use it on you, to make you Gallifreyan, sparing your memories, but it would be excruciatingly painful, and you have exactly an 11% chance of dying. I didn't want to risk your life, so I didn't tell you sooner..."  
Chapter five:  
Amy stepped back, slowly easing out of the doctors embrace, and sat cross legged on the floor. The doctor sat across from her, but neither said anything. The Doctor wondered what time it was. On the tardis, there really wasnt time because it was wibbly, but the tardis did manage to act like there was time, bless her. She turned the lights off and on at certain times, and he was afraid rory would wake up soon.   
Suddenly, Amy said, "If I did this, became...like you...would you be with me?"   
The doctor could only nod, because tears were welling in his eyes. Finally, he choked out, "Yes, but what if I lose you?" Amy kissed him in response, and for a moment it was enough. Until they heard, "I KNEW IT!!" From the balcony of the console room...  
Chapter six:  
Rory was standing there in his pants and dressing gown. His face was roughly the same color as Amy's hair. He looked tired, but his anger was fresh. He ran down the stairs and pulled the two apart. Then, turning to Amy, he screamed, "2,000 years i waited for you!! I guarded you!! And this is how you repay me?! By snogging with your oh so special RAGGEDY DOCTOR! Who pretended to be him for 20 years for you?! Who was there for you every second!!? Me!! Not him!! And yet here you are, choosing him over me!! AGAIN!!" Amy's face was tear soaked, and full of fear. She thought he was going to hit her, but instead he turned to The doctor.   
"ALL THOSE YEARS YOU HURT HER!!! I WAS THERE!! I HEARD HER CRYING FOR THE TWO YEARS YOU VANISHED!! I WAS THE ONE WHO HAD TO CONSOLE HER AFTER YOU LEFT HER AGAIN!! I DESERVE HER!! AND YET YOU JUST WALTZ RIGHT IN AND STEAL HER!!!" The doctor was about to apologize for his behavior when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye, Amy was kneeling under the console, hiding from her husbands rage. Suddenly, it occurred to him that this is what it must have been like when Rory found out amy had run off the first time. Had he done more than just yell then? The Doctor didnt want to know. Amy's fear made him angry. Suddenly, he punched rory enough to knock him out and marched to the console.  
After toying with a few buttons, they were in Leadworth. He silently picked up Rory and threw him out of the TARDIS doors.   
He turned to Amy, and helped her up, "Pond, are you okay?" He asked, kissing her tear stained cheeks.   
Chapter seven:  
Amy nodded slowly, and stood up. Suddenly, she felt very tired.   
"Sleep," she mumbled. The doctor nodded, and picked her up. He carried her to his bedroom and laid her in his bed.   
"I love you," he whispered, as he kissed her forehead.   
"I love you too, doctor," she said quietly.   
The Doctor left Amy to sleep, and walked to the console room. He set up the human to Gallifreyan machine and for the first time in his life, prayed that nothing went wrong.   
Eventually, Amy came into the room, and the doctor whisked her away to romantic planets to make up for everything.   
They ate at the Gardens of Randea, which had singing flowers, and then he took her to the Mystic Beaches of Zacesh, which had beaches of precious stone. At the days end, they walked hand in hand into the TARDIS, and Amy turned to him.  
"I love you, Raggedy Man. Now hook me up to this machine."  
The doctor kissed her passionately in reply and began to put the machine around her head. "Come back to me, Pond," he said, and then he hit the on switch..  
Chapter eight:  
The doctor thought he was prepared for the coming hours of making Amy like him. He was wrong. Amy was screaming and crying and falling in and out of consciousness. She was yelling things that made no sense, and the hours seemed like years. The Doctor fell on his knees in front of her, "Im sorry!!" he cried out, "I am so sorry!!" He didnt even know if Amy could hear him. Her screams became louder and shriller, and sometimes she begged him to turn the machine off, but doing so would kill her.   
After what seemed like eternity, the machine stopped whirring, and Amy Pond fell into her Doctor's arms.   
She was unconscious, but alive, and the doctor set her down gently and ran to his wardrobe.   
"Fez, cool but no..Stetson..no...clown suit..no...AHA!" He yelled out, producing a stethoscope. He ran over to the still unconscious Amy, and placed the medical tool over where her new heart should be.   
And he heard nothing. For a moment his world fell apart, he sat there and began to weep, but then he heard it. BUDUM. BUDUM. BUDUM. A new heart. Amy had two hearts. He had done it. He had made his Amelia a Gallifreyan.   
Chapter nine:  
Amy woke up three hours later. The doctor was sitting over her with a magnifying glass. "Oi, what's that for!?" She asked.   
"How do you feel?" He asked her.   
She thought about this, and finally said, "Hungry." The doctor laughed, and ten minutes later they were at a cafe on Planet Barcelona.   
"So now I'm a Time Lady?" Amy asked, munching on her food.   
"No, not technically. But you will be if we get married," responded the Doctor.   
Amy nodded and continued eating, but she looked sad.   
"What's wrong, Pond?" He asked.   
Amy sighed..."You said if instead of when..."  
The Doctor quickly understood and said, "My mistake, Amelia Pond, will you marry me?"  
Chapter ten  
Amy gasped and giggled. Her entire life she had imagined her Raggedy Doctor proposing to her, and now it was happening.   
"Why, Raggedy Man, I thought you'd never ask. Yes I will," replied Amy.   
The Doctors giant grin appeared and he kissed his fiancé's hand.   
"Wait here, Pond," he ordered and he ran across the street into the TARDIS. Amy sat down and thought about everything that had happened while she waited. Part of her was deeply depressed, but the greater other was very grateful for everything.   
The doctor returned about ten minutes later with what Amy recognized to be the small TARDIS toy she had built as a child.  
"Open it!!" ordered the Doctor, bouncing on his heels like an eager child.   
Amy did so, and inside was a ring with a gem that was as blue as the TARDIS, enveloped in a strange, yet beautiful, red metal.   
"Oh doctor, it's beautiful," sighed Amy happily.   
The Doctor slipped the ring onto her finger, and said, "My Amelia forever."  
Chapter eleven   
The doctor was pacing around the TARDIS, his two hearts racing. He was on the seventeenth star of Romi, which was known for it's amazing weddings.   
Amy was off with some of the wedding workers getting ready. He'd gone to Leadworth to get her parents and friends and they were all outside waiting. He heard a knocking on the door. Wilfred was standing outside his door. He felt tears in his eyes, it had been far too long since he'd seen the old man.   
"Uh Doctor sir, it's time to go," said Wilfred. The doctor nodded, and exited the TARDIS. He walked down the isle with a bounce in his step no one had seen him have in centuries. For the first time in a long time, his hearts raced with the adrenaline of being in love.   
Then he heard it. The music. It swelled and played loudly as Amy and her father exited the tardis. She was in a different dress than the one from her and rorys wedding such a short time ago. This one was red to compliment her hair, and flowed down her like a magma river. "Amy the Gallifreyan, like a name in a fairy tale," said the Doctor, taking Amy's hands at the altar. Amy giggled and felt a tear of joy slid down her cheek.   
"Place your right hand on your loves left cheek," said the officiant, beginning the ceremony. The two did as they were told. "Do you, Doctor, take Amelia Pond to be your wife for eternity?" Asked the man.   
"I do, and gladly so," replied the Time Lord.   
"Amelia Pond, do you take the doctor to be your husband for eternity?"  
"I do, and gladly so," said Amy, smiling.   
"I now pronounce thee wed. You may kiss the bride."  
And at that moment, eternity was sealed with a kiss.


End file.
